Powerless
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Hi guys! I was actually thinking about this one for a while, then life happened and I wasn't able to share this one. Anyways: In this one there has been a lot of kidnappings happening and Edward is a target! How will he get out of this one? Enjoy :) WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING THIS MIGHT TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. I'M SORRY. There is rape in here. It can go with either universe.


Ed was walking by himself after having a fight with Al, which happens. He doesn't want Al to worry so despite them fighting he makes up with Al and tells him that he is going to be back in thirty minutes that he is just going to get groceries at the market down the street. Al nods letting Ed go on his way knowing that when his big brother gets into these moods it is better to leave Ed alone and do his own thing. Ed starts walking getting in a better mood but suddenly he gets this gut feeling to stay in more open areas, he get this feeling that someone is watching him but everytime he turns around to see who it is no one is there except the townsfolk he talks to sometimes as they know about him. He doesn't have a single clue who anyone in Central is but he does run into Hawkeye who pulls him in with her having him hold her hand and stay with her the whole time.

"What's wrong, ?" asks Ed, confused.

"There has been a lot of kidnappings Edward I know you can hold your own but I don't like it. Stay with me and don't look around. Have you had this feeling of someone following you?" asks Riza.

"H-how did you know?" asks Ed.

"Some of the victims mothers says that they felt like someone was watching them when they walking down the street. They would turn and find no one was there, not even an hour later their daughters were taken from them we haven't found them since. I can't stay with you all day Edward but I can take you to your destination," says Riza.

"Right, thanks," says Ed.

He instantly gets worried about Alphonse, Alphonse is so innocent that he'd go with anyone just to save an animal or help anyone save an animal. He knows Al is still in a metal suit but that doesn't mean people wouldn't want to kidnap him even if it was just information on his blood seal. He would never let anything happen to his baby brother, he will do everything in his strength to protect Al even if it meant losing his own life. They make it to the supermarket where Riza let's go of his hand and hands him a walkie talkie to hide under his coat.

"If you are ever in danger hit this big button here and we will come to you," says Riza.

"How will you know where I'm at?" asks Ed.

Riza smiles and winks making Edward smile nodding. He goes in the store finding the groceries that he and Al need before hiding the walkie talkie in his bag of groceries. The feeling returns, when suddenly someone takes him off the street and into an alleyway. He fights with all his might kicking the guy using his automail anything to get the man off of him. When he notices that this man has automail of his own and that Ed has been hitting that on the chest and the shoulder over flesh. Ed kicks him hard enough to get loose out of the grip. He grabs the walkie talkie pressing the button ready to run.

"Miss. Hawk-" starts Ed

The man puts a handkerchief onto Ed's mouth knocking him out. Ed death grips the walkie talkie refusing to let this thing go.

"Oh well we will get that off of you soon enough," says the man.

"Clnl! Edward is in trouble, I heard the man's voice though," says Riza

"What did he say?" asks Roy

" 'Well we will get that off of you soon enough.' I think it's the kidnapper.." says Riza.

"Let's move then!" says Roy.

"Do you want Alphonse in the know?" asks Havoc.

"Wait ten minutes then warn Alphonse, let him know that help is on the way though and to come here!" says Roy.

"Right!" says Havoc.

In the meantime, Edward is dropped to a bed stripped to his boxers there is a couple more men looking at him and examining his body.

"Damaged goods, why did you take him you idiot?" asks another man.

"Reminder I have automail you idiot, and this little kid could be used as a guard if not a sex toy," says the man who stole ed.

"How do you know he is going to even be good in bed?" asks a younger man.

"One way to find out," says the first man.

"I want him!" says the younger man.

"No I do!" says the first man.

"Enough! You both got to fuck the hell out of the five girls that we kidnapped and are selling today this cute boy is mine," says the kidnapper.

"Fine fine" says the other two.

The kidnapper works off Eds boxers leaning over Edward and thrusts his way inside of Edward going in and out slowly until he gets a good rhythm going. Then he gets rougher when he gets more in the mood even leaving a couple bruises inside of Edward. He gets off on Edward before hoisting the boy up and getting him ready for the show. While Edward is still asleep, the others are still horny but know that forcing the girls to have sex again would ruin the sales. So instead they force the girls to stroke them before the show and wash their hands. Edward wakes up feeling a bit chilly that's when he hears the man describing him and then hits the trigger word "little". Edward gets mad and starts fighting against the chains working his way toward the man it takes two older men to grab him and tell him to knock it off. If the chains weren't so far apart from each other he could clap his hands together and rip into them. He was being stretched so far that it hurt his shoulders to be hanging like that. The only way to get him unstretched is stretching which they are too tight for him to do this on his own. They thought of that while Edward was asleep with cum coming out of him and after the girls finished their "jobs" on the men.

"Fuck all of you!" says Ed.

He starts bashing heads when he hears kids crying and he stops for a second looking around him, it suddenly sinks in where he is at, it's cold so it is underground and made of brick. There is a lot of women and men around here. He looks down and notices that he is naked and as his adrenaline stops how much pain he actually in.

"Sounds like he wants a threesome in front of a crowd," says the kidnapper.

"No! No please! I'll be good...just let the others go and I will do whatever you want," says Ed.

"What a good dog, but that isn't in our hands anymore," says the kidnapper.

"What do you mean?" asks Ed.

"My dear boy they have new masters," says the kidnapper.

"You sick bastard!" says Ed.

He starts fighting against all of them again anything to get the kids safe but he is chained hard and the bids begin as he is yanked to his knees in front of everyone.

"I think it's time to see him give a blow job yes?" asks the kidnappers.

There is a lot of cheering wanting to see that, Ed sucks his cheeks and holds his breath fighting against the chains cutting into his hand but he doesn't care he doesn't want to do anything like that. Tears start to fall as his nose gets pinched and he can't hold his mouth closed anymore.

"Step the hell away from that boy!" says Roy.

He snaps his fingers sending flames down the backs of the men trying to stick their dicks into Edward's mouth. This sends them screaming everyone tries to run away but Hawkeye with many men go in save the children and arrest everyone in there. Ed is too afraid to even move, Roy gets Ed's jacket in the back covering Ed in it.

"It's alright, Ed, everything is okay," says Roy.

"Clnl! They….they raped them and a little girl said that while Ed was asleep they did the same to him," says Riza.

"WHAT?!" says Ed.

He gets up mad as an all get out, more about the kids getting raped then anything. He puts on his pants for now and fixes his jacket he uses alchemy to make a spear.

"Hey..Mrs. Riza can you do me a favor and leave those men who were near me and take the kids home make sure they get the help they need too, you too Clnl," says Ed.

"What about you Edward, Alphonse is probably worried sick," says Riza.

"I am not leaving you alone with these sick freaks," says Roy, even more outraged.

"Then wait outside because hell is going to be paid here," says Ed.

He looks up with a fire in his eye that makes the bad guys jump but Hawkeye and Clnl smile they go off with the kids but Clnl. stays with Ed and a few men outside the door just to get these men to a firing squad with the rest of the people who were here tonight. Edward sets to work cutting off every penis in the room except his own of course. The others and Roy that are outside the door cover their ears pretending not to hear a thing of what is going on. Ed comes out and lets everyone take the bad guys where they deserve to rot in prison. The kids go home where they belong and Ed is walked back to Alphonse who hugs him close just glad that Edward is okay. Edward tries hard not to cry in front of anyone, but he can't hold it in he collapses to the ground in a pile of tears crying.

"Brother? What's wrong?" asks Al.

"That place was a sex slave trade Al...those kids were raped over and over again. One of the men there...raped me while I was asleep and three almost raped me again, over and over. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I didn't keep my mouth shut! I fought them so hard...it wasn't enough they were so close-" starts Ed.

"That's enough!" says Roy.

Everyone stands in shock that after everything Ed endured he would yell like that. Roy makes his way over to Ed and leans down to his level.

"It sounded like you were blaming yourself, Fullmetal. Is it the girls fault that they obeyed and didn't fight and still got raped over and over again?" asks Roy.

Ed whips his eyes and looks at the Clnl. confused that he would suggest that these girls should have fought harder and gotten worse treatment.

"No! They did what they had to do to survive, their little girls these were big guys. I'm not saying they were weak because they aren't. To endure what they did and still survive, it's the opposite they are strong enough to do that and survive that torture," says Ed confidently.

"Then why the hell are you blaming yourself, Fullmetal? Yes you fought, anyone would that could in that situation. You were taken advantage of while asleep almost sold, raped on stage by three grown men who overpowered you. Don't ever say it was your fault that bastard weak ass things decided to rape not one but several children over and over again because they could. You aren't weak you survived just as those girls did. When you snapped out of it, you weren't worried about your well being you were worried about the girls, you don't get the fire in your eyes over yourself. When Hawkeye told you about him who were you worried about?" asks Roy.

"Al, of course I worried over them they were in a scary situation that could have gotten them killed," says Ed.

"And you, look at Alphonse *Ed does* you can't get your brother's body back if you are dead! You need to start worrying about yourself too! That being said never ever blame yourself, you and those girls are victims of rape and there is nothing wrong with that. You have been hurt in ways you shouldn't have been. If you don't expect those girls to blame themselves then don't be a damn hypocrite! This isn't a one way street Fullmetal. You were picked because you are a child and you were alone. Those girls were picked because their mother left for just a second. You and those girls will have to go through hell to get back to normal, we've all been through hell and the nightmares when we went to war in Ishbal! Listen well, Edward no matter what anyone says not even you, you and those girls are not at fault. You couldn't consent, no means no and those bastards didn't listen and took advantage of their size and number to get what they wanted. You could have died and they wouldn't have cared, do not ever blame yourself," says Roy.

Ed blinked and let that all sink in it took a few minutes but it finally sunk in that he wasn't at fault the ones who took advantage of the situation are the ones at fault, they did it not just to him but a lot of other girls as well, he knows right as he speaks the other kids that got sold are getting saved and he knows that he isn't going to be okay for a while but he now kind of understands that this isn't his fault. He nodded and gave a small nod.

"You're right, come on Al let's go see if they need help getting the bastards," says Ed.

"Right," agreeing Al.

"I don't think that is a good idea, boss," says Havoc.

"Huh why?" asks Ed.

"He's right you should take a break and rest up," says Riza.

"I'm fine!" insists Ed.

"No you aren't, I'm pulling rank on you Fullmetal go home to Resenbol and rest do not come back until I tell you too. By the time you get there, Mrs. Rockbell will be filled on everything," says Roy.

"We don't have to tell her!" says Ed.

"...Brother I think Granny should know, rethinking it I think that we should go home...they can handle it," says Al.

"You too Al?! *he looks around and sighs* Okay okay, we're going," says Ed.

"I'll drive you to the train station, boss," says Havoc.

"Thanks," says Ed.

They go to the hotel first and grab his bags before going home where the Elric brothers stay at Granny's house. The kids do all make it home safe even the kids that have already been sold. The kids and Edward go through several nightmare a night for months, they get the help they need but even for months on end they get nightmares. It takes Edward three months and the kids five months to be able to function without fear of being raped in their sleep. Ed and the kids four months to even be able to sleep at night at all. Clnl gives Edward the green light to come back after six months of rest and getting better. Ed and Al is ready to go on their next lead to find a way to get their bodies back, Ed feeling a lot better and also understanding that it wasn't his fault.

The End.

A/N: I will admit that this was really hard for me to write anything like this but I knew it was something that I couldn't ignore. I tried to ignore it when the idea first came to me but I knew deep down that I couldn't ignore it. Listen if you ever went through rape of any kind, I am so sorry you went through that. Also, please get help, there is nothing wrong with going to an adult and saying: "this happened I am not okay and I need help please help me.". Not me guys, I am not a professional I'm sorry I wish I could help you but I can't. Please talk to your mom or a friend and ask them to help you get help. If just talking about it with them helps you cool. Also, if that happened to you or someone you loved it is NEVER your fault, it is theirs they did it to you or your loved one. Don't ever have anyone tell you different. Also guys: No means no. If they can't respect that they won't respect you. Call 911 or the police number in your country if you are ever in that situation. Have a friend pick you up if you feel unsafe have a parent pick you up if you feel unsafe. It doesn't matter if you weren't supposed to be there or not. It doesn't matter if you were drunk or high. You did not give consent. It is rape. It isn't your fault. You all are beautiful strong warriors and I believe you. I believe in you.


End file.
